Lullaby
by xB2UTY
Summary: They made a mistake and now they need to get the real Boy Who Lived back, the only problem? Harry Potter disappeared into the Muggle world several years ago. Across the globe, the elite Ootori's 4th son looks strikingly like the missing Potter. Mori/Harry
1. Prologue

Lullaby

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Ouran High School Host Club, I am just a fan.

Summary: They made a mistake and now they need to get the real Boy Who Lived back, the only problem? Harry Potter disappeared into the Muggle world several years ago. Across the globe, the elite Ootori's 4th son looks strikingly like the missing Potter.

Warnings: Yaoi/slash, past mentions of child abuse, and OOC-ness.

Pairing: Mori/Harry

I dunno why I gave it the name 'Lullaby', my minds kind of gone blank :P. Enjoy~!

Prologue

Tears ran down the small boy's cheeks as he cried softly, huddled up against the wall. _"Ah, don't cry little one." _A soft voice cooed while placing a hand on his shoulder. Startled, the child looked up into warm gray eyes that met his own green ones. The woman was beautiful; long bluish black hair that cascaded down her back in waves, a gentle smile on her lips, and unblemished milky white skin.

"E-excuse me?" He stuttered, unable to comprehend what the nice woman had said to him. Confusion spread across her delicate features for a moment, before being replaced by a smile.

"Hello, my name's Emi, what's yours?" She inquired in perfect English.

His eyes widened slightly as he replied, "H-Harry ma'am."

"Why are you crying, Harry?" Emi asked kindly.

Harry felt another onslaught of tears coming and hastily rubbed at his eyes as the tears came. "M-my family…" He sniffled. "They do-don't want me. I'm—I'm just a good for nothing f-freak." He broke down sobbing, burying his head into his arms. The nice lady would surely leave him now, now that she knew what he was. She probably didn't want to put up with a freak like him either.

"Well then, how would you like to come with me?" Emi asked a while later; after Harry was sure she had already gone. Harry's head snapped up surprised. A small flare of hope sparked within his emerald green eyes, overshadowed by fear of it just being a cruel joke. His family had played several jokes like this on him before and it only ever ended in disaster. They'd be nice to him for a while and then, just when he felt like maybe they might just love him like he always wanted them to, they would snatch it right back again.

"D-do you mean it?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled brilliantly. "Of course I do." Standing back up straight, she offered him her hand. Hesitantly, he placed his hand in hers and she pulled him to his feet. "Now, let's get you out of those ratty clothes, no son of mine is roaming around looking like a commoner. After that we'll get some proper food in you and take you home, so you can meet your new brothers and sister."

Harry was too overwhelmed by the sudden change in events to reply. He followed Emi in daze, all the while holding her hand as she led him out of the airport and to a limo that was waiting outside for them. Harry looked around the inside of the limo in awe as Emi explained to the driver that they would be going shopping.

…

Emi strode into her home with a newly groomed Harry in tow. Normally, she wouldn't make such rash decisions like this, but her heart had gone out to the small boy when she saw him crying in the airport. And she felt even more determined to make him hers when she learned of what his family had done to him and when she had seen the scars from the abuse he had suffered while they had gone shopping for clothes. He was such a beautiful and kind little boy, how could anyone do such a thing to him? She had half a mind to find that deplorable family of his and show them what happened when one crossed an Ootori.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and resigned herself to getting to her husband's office. Yoshio was her only obstacle in adopting Harry, if she got his approval, the rest would be relatively easy. But, before going to Yoshio, she took Harry to the parlor so he could wait for her to finish.

"Now, you just wait here, Harry and I'll be back soon." Emi said sternly as she sat him down on the couch. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the right if you need to go, but other than that, please don't wander off." He nodded. "Good boy." Ruffling his hair, she set off for Yoshio's office.

Harry frowned, bored that he now had nothing to do. Today had turned out to be a blessing. Although his family had left him in this strange foreign country, he had met Emi who seemed to genuinely want him. Him, the freak who couldn't do anything right, and she wanted him. The thought made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. But, he knew from experience, that this could just as easily be taken away from him.

It felt like hours had passed since Emi had left and Harry could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Perhaps if he just laid down for a bit, she wouldn't mind. Lying down, Harry slowly drifted in and out of consciousness before finally succumbing to sleep. And that was how Emi found him later. Emi smiled fondly at the slumbering child as she walked over to him. She easily scooped him up into her arms and carried him out of the parlor. Yoshio stood outside, looking defeated.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Emi." He sighed, raking a hand through his dark locks. His eyes landed on the child in her arms and he frowned. He didn't particularly fancy adopting a child, but his wife sure could argue up a storm; there was no way he'd win against her.

"I do," she replied smiling. Kissing his cheek, she walked past him and carried Harry to his new room.

The room wasn't much, being only a guestroom, but she planned to rectify that in a few days time. All of the new clothes she had bought Harry that day had already been stored in the wardrobe and the bed had been made by the maids. Placing Harry on the bed, she went to the wardrobe and picked out some pajamas for him. She carefully undressed Harry and redressed him in the pajamas before tucking him into the bed.

Kissing his forehead, she whispered softly, "Sleep tight, little one."

* * *

Aw, I love kid!Harry ^_^ he's just so cute. Because of that, there'll probably be more chapter with him as a kid *nods*. Anyways, if you enjoyed that chapter, please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Lullaby

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and OHSHC are not mine. Never will be.

Summary: They made a mistake and now they need to get the real Boy Who Lived back, the only problem? Harry Potter disappeared into the Muggle world several years ago. Across the globe, the elite Ootori's 4th son looks strikingly like the missing Potter.

Warnings: Yaoi/slash, past mentions of child abuse, and OOC-ness.

Pairing: Mori/Harry

Holy sh- wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that kind of response for this story. I've never reached a 100 reviews in one chapter, so thank you guys! I feel that this chapter might be a vast disappointment though T^T the length of this chapter is nowhere near the equivalent of how long some of you have waited for an update. I'm sorry about that, but I seriously cannot write long chapters. I do try to write like that, but after awhile my mind wanders elsewhere.

I know I didn't answer a lot of your questions and its not because I missed your review or because I just like being an inconsiderate arse to everyone, it's because I tend to give shit away in the storyline that I don't want to give away and because I'm indecisive and what I tell you might not be true later on. Some of you will just have to wait and see what happens. Harry is five right now and Kyouya is a year older than him, and I do plan on changing Harry's name (I'm not going to make it that easy for the wizarding world to find him :P). We cool?

Kay, enjoy~!

Chapter One

Harry was nervous, even with Emi's constant reassurances that he didn't need to be. Emi had woken him up that morning and, after getting him dressed, explained that he would be meeting the rest of his siblings today at breakfast. There were three boys and one girl. One of the boys was around his age, only a year older, and the other three were much older. Harry was anxious and terrified at the same time. He was scared that this new family of his would hate him, just like the Dursleys had and just as previously, be a freak. They too might hate him and loathe him for what he was, disgusted to have such filth in their home.

The five year old didn't know if he could handle that again, not this time. He didn't want to have to endure the scathing looks sent his way or the insults given to him. He didn't want that pain again. If this family turned out to be like the last, well, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Emi had gone ahead into the dining room where the rest of the family was enjoying breakfast, and had told him to wait outside the door until she came back out to get him. She was now in the process of telling them about him and preparing them before he came in. It had been a while since Emi had disappeared inside, and by then, Harry was sure she had forgotten him. Before these sad thoughts could go any deeper though, the door swung open and Emi was smiling brightly at him.

Reluctantly, he put his hand into her offered one and allowed her to lead him into the dining room. Harry gulped when he saw the five unfamiliar people sitting around the breakfast table, all of their gazes on him. Their expressions varied between curious and calculating. The latter was coming from the youngest and the oldest at the table. Harry felt entirely exposed under their hard stares and wanted very badly to hide behind Emi who seemed oblivious to it all.

The silence was suddenly broken when the young girl sitting at the table slapped the youngest boy over the head. "_OW! What'd you do that for?_" He yelled, turning to glare at her.

"_Stop staring at him like that! You're scaring him with your evil stare of doom!_"

"_Am not!_"

Harry watched the exchange with wide eyes, looking back and forth between the siblings. It was slightly annoying that he couldn't understand a word either of them was saying, but the break in tension and the fact that he was no longer the center of attention relieved him immensely. He gazed upon the girl warily as she jumped from her seat and bounded over to him. She was smiling brightly at him and he found himself unprepared when she pulled him into her arms and hugged him. He stiffened in her embrace, though she seemed to take no notice of his sudden discomfort.

The hug it was… strange. He'd never been hugged before and he felt decidedly awkward in the girl's arms. His arms hung by his sides and he thought, perhaps, he should hug her back or something. After a moment, he came to the conclusion that it felt nice to be hugged. When she finally pulled away, he gave her a small, shy smile. She practically beamed at this.

"He-hello…" Harry's eyes widened when she spoke. Her accent was thick as she stuttered the unfamiliar word. "Ai—_I'm _Fuyumi." Her brows furrowed in concentration during the small statement, but after she had finished, she was back to beaming at him, obviously proud of herself.

"I'm Harry." He replied shyly.

He felt a small bit of warmth light up in his chest when Fuyumi grasped onto his hand and started tugging him towards the table. He glanced up at Emi who was smiling fondly at them. "Go on, Harry," she encouraged.

Harry allowed Fuyumi to sit him between her and the boy she had slapped upside the head not too long ago. Emi, on the other hand, had taken a seat by her husband. Harry kept his head down, unsure as to how act in this situation. Back with his relatives, he hadn't been allowed to sit at the table with them like a normal person, and sitting here with these unfamiliar people made him feel anxious. As he examined the family around him, he knew there was no way he could ever fit in with them and their normalcy, and was sure he'd put a blemish on their perfect image.

The thought of this made a painful lump come to his throat. Gulping it down, he lifted his fork and started moving the food around on his plate, not exactly in the mood to eat. The fear of being rejected by this family as well gnawed at his stomach, bringing even more thoughts of unpleasantness with it.

Noticing Harry's odd behavior, Emi jabbed her eldest son in the ribs. Kazuhiko, taken aback by his mother's action, cast a questioning gaze on her. She nodded in Harry's direction and it took a moment for him to understand.

"Your name is Harry, isn't it?" Kazuhiko inquired in English, casting a smile upon the boy who looked stricken at being spoken to. Harry nodded shyly. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Kazuhiko." Kazuhiko's voice was slightly more accented than his mother's, but other than that, Harry couldn't see anything wrong with his English. "Do you like it here so far, Harry? Or do you miss your old home?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I like it here, much better than my old home." He replied quietly. His eyes became downcast as he spoke about his stay with the Dursleys. Yes, so far, being here was much better compared to life with his relatives, but to say how long it would last, he wasn't so sure.

"Mah, don't worry about that." Another, much more accented voice spoke up. "This is your home now; you belong here with us, your family." Harry felt his heart swell as he looked up at the older boy. He looked much more easy going than the other three brothers and was smiling brightly at him. "I'm Hideki and this right here," slinging his arm around the boy sitting next to him, he pulled his brother to him, "is Kyouya."

"_Please stop touching me._" Kyouya stated in a monotone voice, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"_Oh how you wound me so._" Hideki sighed dramatically. "_C'mon, don't be that way. The kid is obviously scared out of his wits. The least you could do is try to lessen that fear; after all, he is our new ototo-chan. We need to make him feel welcome._"

As Hideki and, occasionally, Kazuhiko conversed with Harry, Emi was glad to see some of the tenseness from before melt away from the small child. He really was a little sweetheart after you got him to open up a bit and she was glad that things were going as well as they were. Though, she was a bit worried about Kyouya. So far, Kyouya had been quiet during the whole meal and it was unsettling. Kyouya was very sensitive about his position in the family, though he didn't show it, and having this new arrival to their family must be hard on him. She just hoped Kyouya wouldn't treat Harry unfairly because of it.

After breakfast ended, Harry was dragged off by Fuyumi to the older girl's room, while Hideki followed behind them. Emi, however, went to stop Kyouya from locking himself up in his room. Bringing her son to the parlor room, she sat him down on the sofa next to her.

"_Kyouya, will you be okay with this?_" She inquired softly. "_I know this must be a hard thing for you and if you feel hurt at all about this decision; please don't take it out on Harry. If anything, please be angry at me, okay?"_

"_No, I'm not hurt, just a little surprised._" Kyouya replied. She smiled. Bringing him into her arms, she hugged him to her chest. "Kaa-san!" He whined.

"_I hope you know that I love you, Kyouya. Nothing will ever change that._" She stated. She gave him one last squeeze before letting him go. "_Kyouya, I need you to do something for me, okay? Harry is going to need help and your older brothers can't always be there for him, but you can. I know that he's new now and that he is a stranger to you, but he's your baby brother now and I need you to protect him. Can I count on you, Kyouya? You're his big brother, and one day, he will look up to you."_

With a trembling lip, the six year old nodded firmly to his mother while Emi beamed at him.

"_Good boy._"

* * *

I seriously just want to add more to this, but I know that if I do, I'll screw it up. I just realized that Yoshio didn't say a freakin' word in this chapter -_-; so yea, the oldest brother is the noble, good-hearted type and tries to prevent fights; the second oldest is pretty carefree because I didn't want to make them all uptight and concerned about daddy's company; and the third oldest is named after a Bleach character, but is the exact opposite of that character and is a bit more like Kyouya... Also, the Kyouya in my head sounds like Ishida...

Anyways~ if you enjoyed this chapter, please review. If you want to bite my head off for making you wait so long for an update, I guess you could do that too...

EDIT 5/22/11 3:56 AM: I made a teensy-tiny mistake and stupidly created another brother... -_-;; in my defense, every time I try to picture Kyouya's brothers, my mind always brings up that picture with the three faceless guys in it and my mind kinda ignored the fact that one of them was actually Yoshio. So yea, if the chapter seems weird, it's because I killed one of my OCs in cold blood. I will always love you Keigo T^T

_Translations:_

_Ototo-chan - Little brother_

_Kaa-san - Mom/mum_


	3. Chapter 2

Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club, I am just a fan.

**A note to all y'all, I changed my pen-name again. This will probably be the last time, so I'm sorry for any confusion.**

Waa~ Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I really and truly appreciate them all, and I'm sorry that my updates are so seldom.

Well, I was going to do a time-skip this chapter, but decided to hold it out for a little bit longer. A lot of you expressed your interest in seeing Kyouya and Harry interact with each other as children, so I made this chapter with that in mind (though, I don't think they interacted that much at all -_-;;). I think I made Kyouya too accepting, but as I was writing it just flowed out that way and, well, this is supposed to be a couple months later and Kyouya is trying his hardest to please his mother while also warming up to Harry.

Chapter Two

Kyouya, who was still a bit hesitant on the subject of his new brother, made a valiant effort to at least except the younger boy into his life. It was annoying at times, especially since Harry was painfully shy and seemed to flinch at any physical contact or if someone spoke too loudly. On top of that, they didn't speak the same language, which made being around the younger boy all the more difficult. But, Kyouya kept his calm, constantly reminding himself that it wasn't Harry's fault and tried his hardest not to snap at the poor boy.

Harry's tutoring lessons greatly improved upon their communication with each other and little by little the two had become closer.

"Kyouya~!"

The six year old's eye twitched as he was rudely awakened from his peaceful sleep by someone jumping onto his bed with him. Slowly, he sat up, ready to give whoever had woken him hell. However, upon seeing that it was his youngest brother, his anger quelled. Still, he gave his excited looking brother a stern glare, stating clearly that he did not enjoy being woken up so early.

"_Mite! Mite!_"

Harry seemed to take no notice of the glare Kyouya was sending his way, instead he shoved a bunch of papers into Kyouya's face.

"_Hai, hai..." _Kyouya murmured patiently. Reaching over, he groped the bedside table for his glasses, while with his other hand he took the papers from his eager brother. Slipping on his glasses, he glanced over the official looking papers, his eyes widening at what he saw. They were Harry's adoption papers and they had been signed by both of his parents.

Looking up, he saw that Harry had tears running down his face and he was crying with a blinding smile on his face. Without a second thought, he pulled his now official brother into his arms and hugged him tightly. Harry sobbed heartily onto Kyouya's shoulder, and Kyouya dutifully ignored the tears that were now staining his pajamas. He watched over Harry's head as his parents stepped into his room, hovering by the door with smiles on their faces.

From what he could see, his mother was crying as well. He knew the adoption procedures had been a long grueling process, thanks to his father's influences it didn't take as long as it normally would've, but to Harry who had never known a loving family, it had been too long. But, it was finally over and Harry was officially apart of their family.

After a while, Harry finally pulled away, sniffling and rubbing futilely at his puffy eyes.

"Harry," their mother called softly as she walked over to them, effectively pulling the younger's attention to her. She began speaking in english, and Harry nodded in affirmative to whatever she had said. Harry quickly gave Kyouya another hug, before jumping off of the bed to join their mother. She smiled, gently taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"_You should get ready soon, Kyouya. We're going out to celebrate today as a family, so be sure to get down to the family room after your done_." His father stated. Yoshio had been similar to Kyouya in how he regarded Harry, hesitant to accept the strange, not to mention foreign, boy into their family. But, somehow, Harry had managed to weed his way into the man's heart and Yoshio had slowly come to accept the fact that Harry was to become his fourth son. Kyouya also surmised it also had something to do with what had happened during Harry's physical by their family doctor. Whatever it was, it had brought his mother to tears and had strengthened his parent's measures to adopt Harry quickly. No one had informed Kyouya of what they had found and the first time he had asked, his mother nearly started crying so he didn't bother asking again.

Kyouya quickly dressed out of his pajamas and headed down to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. After finishing his morning rituals, he made his way to the family room where his father and Kazuhiko were already waiting.

"_Ohayo, Kyouya._" Kazuhiko greeted with a smile.

"_Ohayo,_" Kyouya replied, offering a small smile of his own.

The next to arrive, surprisingly, was Hideki who was dragging a still very sleepy Fuyumi behind him. Hideki was usually worse off than Kyouya was in the morning, which was saying something, and Fuyumi liked to take her time getting ready in the morning for at least an hour, spending her time getting the maids to do her hair up in several different ways until she was happy with it and searching through the various outfits in her wardrobe.

"_Ohayo, Hideki, Fuyumi," _Kazuhiko greeted them as they plopped down onto the couch. Hideki mumbled back incoherently, while Fuyumi smiled tiredly back. Leaning against Hideki, Fuyumi's eyes drooped and she yawned behind her hand. Luckily for Fuyumi who was about to drop back off into sleep, their mother and Harry arrived.

Harry, whose eyes were still puffy and red from having cried, clutched on tightly to Emi's hand and stood a little behind his new mother with his head down. Emi gave the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze, before calling the rest of the family's attention to herself. Yoshio dutifully joined his wife at her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"_Everyone, your father and I have something to announce._" Emi started and immediately everyone's attention was on them. "_As of last night, Harry has officially become part of our family, so how about we give him a big, happy, Ootori welcome, ne?"_

It only took a second for the news to sink into their sleep ridden heads, but as soon as it did Fuyumi squealed. Fuyumi scrambled from her place next to Hideki and rushed over to Harry to pull the smaller boy into her arms. Kazuhiko and Hideki followed her example, and gave Harry hugs as well. As he was being hugged, Harry broke down into tears once again and buried his head into Kazuhiko's shoulder.

Kyouya watched with a smile as Harry was spun around in Kazuhiko's arms, squealing happily. While he was watching the happy moment, he failed to notice his mother who had slipped away from Harry's side and was now sitting next to him.

"_Why don't you join them, Kyouya?_" Emi suggested. Kyouya hesitated by his mother's side, feeling those same doubts he had felt when he had first learned that Harry was to be his brother. Seeing them all so happy with Harry made him worry that perhaps he would be replaced. Guilt churned in his stomach from thinking bad of his little brother who was so sweet and wanted nothing more than to be loved, but still he was unable to completely let go of the little doubts in the back of his mind. "_You know, this morning when we first told Harry that the papers had finally gone through, the first thing he wanted to do was tell you._"

"_Really?_" Kyouya asked, his eyes wide.

"_Un, your little brother truly loves you and already looks up to you._" She stated. Then she nudged him in the side, her fingers darting out to tickle him a bit causing him to giggle. "_Now get over there and celebrate with them._"

Kyouya nodded, smiling, and jumped from his seat to go to Harry's side. A strange warmth lit up in his chest when Harry glanced up at him with his emerald green eyes and beamed up at him. He didn't know how he could have ever thought that there was ever a devious thought in his innocent little brother's head or that Harry planned to replace him. The resolve to protect his little brother was strengthened as he wrapped his arms around Harry's tiny body and hugged him tightly.

…

"Harry," Emi murmured as the two of them were sitting on the grass, watching as the others played. Harry had decided to take a breather for a moment and had come to sit by her under the tree. Kazuhiko had gathered Kyouya and Fuyumi together so that they could all gang up on Hideki. It was all very amusing to watch as they tackled Hideki to the ground, garnering a pout from the second oldest sibling.

Harry was content to just watch and curl up next to his mother, because after having spent a majority of the day doing many exciting things with his family had made him very tired indeed.

_Family._

The mere word had warmth blossoming in his chest and made him feel elated. It was something he had never thought to imagine he would have. Never did he think a family would ever want him. The knowledge that this family wanted him was hard to take in. It had taken him long, hard months to come with the terms that they genuinely wanted him; showed with the constant reassurances and the patience that they exuded around him.

However, the doubts he had had festered within his mind. The lessons he had garnered from living with the Dursleys had taught him that nothing was ever this easy and that there was probably a catch. The niggling feeling that this was all just a big joke whispered insistently into his mind as he lay awake in bed some nights. And who was he to question it? Especially when it had a tendency to be right?

But, when he had been informed of the finalization of his adoption papers, any thoughts of doubt were cast aside, for then at least, and Harry allowed himself to feel the elation that he finally had a family. He didn't believe it would last though, if anything, they would grow bored with him and get rid of him, much like the Dursleys had. Until then, he was content to bask in the feeling of acceptance and enjoy his time there. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be proven wrong.

"Hm?" Harry hummed as he glanced up at his mother.

"How would you like to change your name?" She inquired, her warm brown eyes locking with his own green ones. "I mean, if you like your name you don't have to, but I think it would be a nice jumpstart in a new beginning for you. You can begin your new life with us, with a new home and a new name to boot. What do you say?"

"I can do that?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes wide.

"Of course you can, silly." She bopped him on the nose, causing his face to scrunch up. "But, of course, Yoshio and I get to decide what it will be in the end. So, what will it be?"

Harry pursed his lips as he thought about it. Nothing good had ever come from the name, 'Harry Potter'. His Aunt and Uncle had muttered, 'Potter', as if it had been a swear word and if they weren't calling him, 'boy' or 'freak', they called him, 'Potter'. Even Dudley had been taking it up as of late, now that his stupid oaf of a cousin could put together somewhat coherent sentences. 'Harry' didn't sound so nice either. He certainly wasn't hairy thank you very much.

"I think I'd like to have a different name," Harry murmured.

~^.^~

Hm, I don't think I like how this chapter turned out very much. There isn't as much interaction between Harry and Kyouya as I would've liked there to be, so maybe that's something for the next chapter, ne?

Also in the next chapter, Harry shall be getting a new name /le gasp/ and while I have a name in mind, I would like to hear what the reader's think his name should be. Maybe there's a better suited name out there than the one I chose. So please, if you have a name in mind, feel free to leave it in a message.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Thank you~! =¬= ve~

_Translations:_

_Mite! Mite - Look! Look!_

_Hai, hai - Yes, yes_

_Ohayo - Good morning/Morngin'_


	4. Chapter 3

Lullaby

Hey guys! Thank you all so, so much for all your reviews and your suggestions as to what I should name Harry. I wasn't expecting so many suggestions and was kind of overwhelmed. After a long battle between three of them, I was finally able to make a decision. Anyways, this chapter is a whole lot of mismatched pieces, so sorry in advance if you get confused.

Enjoy~!

Chapter Three

"I'm scared."

"It'll be alright, you have me after all." Kyouya said, giving his little brother's hand a reassuring squeeze. Tears welled in Takumi's big green eyes. With a sniffle, Takumi wiped the traitorous tears away and let determination set in his gaze instead.

Takumi had spent long months being tutored until he finally had a good enough grasp on Japanese to finally attend school. While he had greatly looked forward to attending school and making friends, he was also terribly frightened. What if he couldn't make _any _friends? What if they treated him the same as the Dursleys had?

Although the Ootori's had done well to lay to rest his festering doubts, he couldn't quell all of them. It was especially hard when he found out he would not be attending the same class as his brother due to the fact that Kyouya was a year ahead of him.

When they finally arrived at the gates of the school, Takumi felt his insides freeze up. He watched through the window as students clambered through the gates and to the imposing building behind them. Biting his lip, he opened the door and stepped out. Kyouya was beside him now and so was his mother. Their warm smiles comforted him.

So, with a big breath Takumi walked forwards.

…

"You klutz! Don't scare me like that!"

Takumi winced under his brother's wrath, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Nii-chan."

"Sorry?! You jumped off a roof!" Kyouya snapped. "You're lucky you only broke your leg. If you had died, I'd have to resurrect you and kill you again!"

"I didn't know how else to get down, I don't even know how I got up there!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Whatever, just don't do it again, okay?" Kyouya sighed exasperatedly.

Takumi smiled, before tugging Kyouya down to hug him. "I love you, too, Nii-chan."

…

"Are you okay?" Takumi asked worriedly as he took in Kyouya's black eye.

"Yeah," Kyouya grunted.

"I'm sorry." Takumi whispered, staring at the ground. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Hey, it's alright, I knew the consequences before I jumped in." Kyouya said. "If that jerk does anything to you again, tell me. I'll make sure he gets worse than just a broken nose next time."

Takumi chuckled as he wiped the stray tears from his eyes.

…

"Look! Isn't it awesome?"

"It's a stick." Kyouya deadpanned as he examined the other things Takumi had picked up from his shopping trip. His nose crinkled in disgust as he looked upon the strange vials filled with who-knows-what in them. Picking one of the vials up, he nearly dropped it when he saw that it contained eyeballs.

Takumi huffed. "Ruin all of my fun why don't you?"

Kyouya stopped his exploration of potion ingredients and instead went to look at Takumi's new pet owl. "Do you really need an owl?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the bird.

His little brother shrugged. "They told me that owls are a main form of communication there and apparently electronics don't react well to magic so cell phones were out of the question."

…

"Has Kyouya-sempai been acting weird lately?" Haruhi inquired. She watched curiously as the bespectacled teen strolled away, having finished with the host club that day. She jumped a bit when the twins appeared on either side of her.

"Didn't you hear?" Kaoru asked.

"Hear what?"

"Kyouya-sempai's brother is going to start attending Ouran." Hikaru replied.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed together. "Aren't they a bit too old?"

"No, no, no, not them." Hikaru shook his head.

"Kyouya-sempai's _little _brother is coming to Ouran." Kaoru stated.

"He has a little brother? How come he never talks about him?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently his little brother has spent a majority of his schooling abroad." Hikaru said, shrugging. "I hear Kyouya's really protective of him."

"Oh yeah, there was that one time in elementary that Kyouya-sempai busted some guys nose for talking bad about his brother." Kaoru added.

"The youngest Ootori coming to Ouran has been the talk of the school for a while, I'm surprised you hadn't heard of it till now." Hikaru chuckled.

Haruhi pursed her lips, becoming flustered. "Well, not everyone has the time to listen to meaningless gossip." She sniffed.

…

"C'mon, c'mon!" He whispered heatedly as the footsteps grew ever nearer. Finally, after concentrating for so long, the door's lock clicked before it sprang open. And just in time too. The boy slipped in and quietly shut the door just before his pursuer turned down the hallway. He waited patiently, listening intently for the man's footsteps. A sigh of relief passed through his lips when he heard the man continue down into the other hallway, completely surpassing the room he had hidden himself in.

Grinning, he turned and took in the dusty room he had found himself in. Ever since he could remember, his parents had strictly forbid him from going into this part of the house, or more specifically, this room. However, young Daniel Potter was a mischievous sort and could not be deterred from what could potentially be a great adventure.

Unfortunately, it was turning into quite a bust. There was nothing particularly interesting about the room, at least from what he could see. The room had obviously been in misuse for some time, even the house elves seemed to have been kept out of it by the looks of the place. Even rooms they didn't use were cleaned at least once a week by their house elves, but this room had obviously been avoided.

While the room's old dusty furniture was nothing to glance at, the question remained as to why they had forbidden him to enter. From what he could tell, the room was just a nursery. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet beneath his feet was white. There were selves filled with toys and storybooks, a rocking chair in the corner, and a changing table. Last, but not least, were two cribs side by side.

Curiously, Daniel examined the two cribs, pondering when perhaps his ancestors had used this room. The room, despite its disuse, didn't look that old. Could this have been his father's nursery? Possibly, once long ago it was, but what use was two cribs? His father had no siblings. Just when he was about to give up on his circling thoughts, something caught his eye.

A small plaque hung from one of the cribs, glancing out the corner of his eye he noted the other held a similar one. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized his mother's neat handwriting on it.

'Daniel' it proclaimed proudly.

Struck with the realization that this had been _his _nursery, his eyes darted over to the other crib. There was a terrible pang in his chest as he stared at it, as he contemplated what it meant. Heart hammering in his chest and the sound of blood rushing in his ears, Daniel stepped towards the crib his gaze immediately drawn to the plaque that adorned it. Reaching for it, his hands trembled.

'Harry'.

Daniel gasped, nearly dropping the precious plaque when the door swung open. He guiltily turned to face a solemn looking Sirius. While normally he probably would have been begging his uncle to not tell his parents, Daniel found himself unable to speak. His mind whirled, turning this way and that, only to come up with the same conclusion every time: he had a brother.

"Where is he?" Daniel managed to whisper as Sirius gently pried the plaque from his hands and placed it back where it belonged.

It wasn't until Sirius had ushered him from the room, locked it back up and had them heading back down the hallway that he got his answer.

"I don't know."

* * *

Oh ha ha ha, I'm so clever with naming Harry's twin Daniel /sarcasm. Actually I hadn't realized until I was done writing it, but who cares right? Daniel is an awesome name.

Moving along, I decided early on that I wasn't going to make James and Lily the bad guys, because while I like twin/wrong BWL stories I personally could never see James or Lily giving up one of their children. And also, I don't like when Harry's twin is made into an arrogant little shit head. For some stories it works, but for mine, I'd prefer him being nice. I've always thought twins had special bonds and I did not want to destroy them for the sake of unnecessary drama. So yea.

If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Thank you~!


	5. Chapter 4

Lullaby

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I have a reason though. I recently moved, woo! I've barely had any time to myself these past couple of weeks and I've been doing a lot of shit to help situate myself. *Sigh* it's been tiring. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Four

"Aw, are you really going?"

Takumi chuckled as his best friend, Daisuke, whined. "Yeah, I'm really going." He said as he continued to pack his suitcase. Suddenly, the suitcase zipped closed just as he was about to put another shirt of his in. Turning, he cast a stern look at Daisuke who was pouting on the bed adjacent to his own.

"But why?" Daisuke asked when Takumi just went back to packing his things. "Why do you have to spend your last year going to a muggle school?"

"I don't _have _to, but I really _want _to." Takumi said. "All of my siblings went there and I kind of want to experience it myself. You're not angry are you?"

"Nah," Daisuke sighed. "It's going to be a boring year without you here to bother me—AH! HAHAHA!" He broke off, flopping onto the floor as he was struck with a tickling charm. "HAHA, I GIVE, I GIVE!" He laughed.

Takumi grinned, swiftly canceling the charm.

"Seriously though," Daisuke breathed as he got back up onto his bed. "Who am I going to hang out with while you're gone? It just won't be the same."

"Think of it as me giving you more time to suck face with Miharu." Takumi said as he puckered his lips and made smooching noises. Daisuke turned bright red and threw a pillow at him, causing Takumi to laugh. "Alright, alright, sorry. Anyways, I won't be gone long, just for a couple months. I'll be here for exams and for graduation."

"Fine, but I expect letters, young man."

"Yes, mother."

The two boys laughed as Takumi finished with the last of his packing. Takumi looked around the room he had shared with his friend for six years fondly. He was going to miss being here, but he was also excited to go to Ouran like his siblings before him.

When he had found out that he was a wizard, he had been terrified. He loved his family dearly and by then had accepted that they loved him back. But back then, when a representative of the school had informed him and his parents, the tiny doubts that had always managed to fester in the back of his mind had come to the forefront. He had stared, transfixed, as the man explained his magic and the strange world hidden right beneath their noses.

Coming to this school, instead of going to Ouran, had only further cemented the fact that he was different from his family. He guessed even after all these years, and the constance reassurances that he was loved no matter what, some part of him wanted that normality and the feeling that he belonged. Which was why, when he found out he could attend Ouran, he had jumped at the chance.

Takumi had kept up with both his magical studies and muggle studies as he was apart of both worlds and had no plans to disappear from either. He had strived to do the best that he could at his magical school, managing to get into the top ten of his class. Due to this, the school board agreed to allow him a year of self study, so long as he promised to keep up with the couple of assignments he would be sent each month and showed up for his exams.

He was excited to see what the supposedly "most prestigious school in Japan" had to offer. Takumi somehow doubted it could compare to the academy and its magic performing students, but he'd just have to wait and see.

…

After having said his goodbyes to his friends, Takumi portkeyed home only to be immediately engulfed in his mother's arms. Takumi hugged her back wholeheartedly, glad to be back home. Emi pulled back and smiled brightly at her youngest son, earning a grin in return.

"My, how you've grown." Emi stated.

"You always say that, and it hasn't been that long since I last saw you." Takumi said, smiling nonetheless.

"Oh, but you have. Look at you, all grown up, ready to take on the world." Emi sighed. "Where has the time gone, hm? You used to be as tall as my waist, now in a couple years, I'll be lucky if I'm as tall as yours." She giggled.

"I missed you, mom." Takumi chuckled as he shook his head fondly.

Grasping his hand, Emi led her son over to the sofa. On the coffee table was already a tray of tea set up for them. "So, I've arranged for you to go to Ouran tomorrow and get your classes scheduled. I've already informed you're brother that you're arriving." Emi explained as she prepared them both a cup of tea.

"But, mom, it was supposed to be a surprise." Takumi whined, accepting the tea his mother handed him graciously.

"I know, I know, but knowing your brother he would have found out anyway." Emi rolled her eyes. "He's got the headmaster's son wrapped around his little finger, if he didn't find out on his own, his friend would've told him. I just can't win with trying to surprise that boy." She smiled then. "Kyouya was very glad to hear that you'd be attending Ouran this year."

Takumi gave a little smile of his own at that. He couldn't wait to see his big brother and was excited to be spending his last year of schooling at Ouran.

…

The tension within the Potter's den was thick enough to cut it with a knife. The small family of three sat quietly, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak. Daniel stared at his parents, still unable to believe they had kept something like this from him. All this time, he had had a brother and no one had bothered to tell him.

His father looked solemn, while his mother looked close to a breakdown. Daniel could see the tears that welled in his mother's eyes and felt a bit guilty for causing his mother to cry, but at the same time, the betrayal he felt and the need to know overrode any guilt he might have felt.

James spared a glance at his wife, before facing his son. "Daniel, I know how you feel right now, but please understand, your mother and I never wanted to hurt you."

"Why did you keep this from me?" Daniel asked quietly.

James sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "We felt, at the time, that it was for the best. We just wanted you to be happy."

"H-how did you lose him?"

A choked sob rose from his mother and by then, Daniel could feel his own eyes watering. "It happened on the night Voldemort came to kill you. We came back to find the house destroyed and you were the only one there. At first we had thought that Harry had died, but when we couldn't locate a body, we suspected that he might've been kidnapped." James replied. "We spent years and years searching for him, it wasn't until your mother tried contacting her sister again that we found out that they had somehow ended up with Harry and that they had abandoned him somewhere."

The rage Daniel saw in his father's eyes at that moment was unlike any he had ever seen. Hatred shone clearly in those hazel depths and Daniel found himself pitying the person of whom the hatred was directed to.

James sighed again, his expression changing to that of a broken man's. Daniel watched in shock as his strong, always smiling father broke down in front of him. Removing his glasses, James buried his face in his hands and began to cry along with his wife. Gulping, Daniel got up and swiftly left the room to give them their privacy. It was hard to see his parents like that and to have his whole perspective of them do a 360 like that.

Daniel needed time to himself, to think over what he had learned and to find out ways he could help to find his brother.

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry in advance for the shortness, but as I said, I've barely had any time for myself and there's literally no privacy for me to be able to write. So, yea. Thanks for reading!


End file.
